


Let's Go Home

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: The most exciting part of a party is getting to leave it.





	Let's Go Home

Parties were not Fareeha's thing. She liked looking pretty in a dress and heels and make-up for about five minutes before she got bored and uncomfortable and wanted to change. Mingling and making a good impression was all very well, but she'd rather be curled up at home watching something trashy with Angela. Smiling politely at anyone who made eye contact, she made her way through the crowds in search of another drink. She paused as she felt a hand on her elbow, and turned. She was pleasantly surprised to see it was Angela and not someone else she had to be endlessly polite to.

“Hey,” she said, with a genuine smile, “How's it going?”

“Good,” said Angela, motioning at her to lean in closer. Curious, Fareeha did. “How badly do you want to get out of here?” she asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

“Pretty badly,” Fareeha said, her voice soft and a smile curving her lips.

Angela grinned. She clearly knew the answer already. “I have a plan,” she said, her lips brushing Fareeha's ear as she spoke, “Just play along.”

Fareeha followed Angela as she strode confidently through the crowds, making a beeline for the door. They were almost there when they were intercepted by someone Fareeha didn't recognise, but who clearly recognised Angela.

“Dr Ziegler!” he said, “Leaving so soon?”

“I'm afraid I have to,” she said, her smile apologetic, “It's an emergency.”

“Oh! Life or death, I take it?”

“Quite,” she said, “I don't want to disturb the party but we must be off.”

“Say no more,” he said, his expression grave, “I'll make sure you aren't missed.”

“Thank you.”

They continued to the exit unobstructed, and as they passed through, Fareeha leant down to whisper in Angela's ear. “I love you,” she said, her voice filled with glee.

“I know,” Angela said, turning to smile at her.

They ended the evening curled up together on the sofa, watching something trashy and still wearing their dresses. The outfit was a little more comfortable like this. 


End file.
